


In Which You Might Be Known as a Tsundere

by AmethystOwl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fellswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Asexual Character, First posted fic, Fluff, Other, Reader has no defined gender, Reader is not Frisk or Chara, this is 100 percent for me written at 2 am and i just love rus ok, we just need more rus fics in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystOwl/pseuds/AmethystOwl
Summary: An extremely self indulgent fic where you're hellbent on revenge and no one can stop you.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 18





	In Which You Might Be Known as a Tsundere

Your day had started quite normally, just like any other had been since you moved in with Rus. But unlike those other days, today you were seeking revenge. It hadn't even been very long since the two of you had officially started dating, but your bone boy has already started making you worry for your cardiovascular health. You see, it was only a week prior when your cute clown of a boyfriend had decided it was a good idea to not only take you out on an incredibly sweet and soft date considering his often standoffish demeanor, but had also spent the day displaying much more physical affection than he usually did. Accompanied by soft words and kind gestures, you knew the dickhead was getting a kick out of seeing you become so thrown off and embarrassed about every little thing. to top it all off, it seems after he realized what kind of effect it had on you, he's kept it up every day since then.

Well two could play at that game, you're not the only emotionally constipated person in this relationship, right? You'll show him. So you began devising your master plan in your head the night before, and asked him the next morning if he could pick up some things from the store for you. All to give you time to perfect your plan of course, not due to any rogue palpitant feelings in your chest, your mental fortitude is tough as stone, after all. 

And with that you begun to set your plan into motion. Heading into the kitchen you set to work making his (and quite honestly one of yours as well) favourite breakfast, a bqq omelette, while ~~painstakingly~~ flawlessly following a method to make it into a very sappy heart shape. Grinning triumphantly at your near-completed breakfast, your own heart nearly jumps out of your chest as two bony arms encircle your waist and a jaw comes to rest softly on the top of your head. 

Freezing momentarily, luckily, as to not destroy your efforts so far, you let out a steady breath to calm your beating chest, caused only by shock, naturally. 

"Just what exactly do you think youre up to huh?"

His chest rumbles softly against your back as he hums in response, "hmm i'm merely gettin' my daily dose o' cute datemate, sweetheart."

You huff a bit, "well if you know what's good for you and your breakfast you'll let me finish up in peace, got it, _love_?"

If only for a moment, you swore you could feel a slight buzz in the air, before he chuckles. He releases you slowly, letting his feather-light touch linger at your sides in a way that makes you suppress a small shiver, "well, if you're gonna threaten my food, then who am i to refuse?"

And for a small moment, finishing up breakfast, you had some peace. Never mind the fact that your heart had yet to calm from the shock, let alone it being so entirely distracting that completing breakfast had taken a bit longer than expected. But nonetheless Rus had obediently resigned himself to the dining table after putting away the groceries, albeit with his gaze never leaving your form for long.

Plating both your breakfasts, you turn towards him, looking him directly in his eyelights for a brief moment before shifting your own gaze, feeling your nerves and other feelings creep up before shaking it off, "here we have it bone boy, bqq omelettes for two," you set his plate down gently, not wanting to mess up your work before your plan was in full swing, "enjoy."

He merely upturns his smile in that lopsided grin of his, with his eyelights gazing tenderly towards the very depth of your soul. For a heart-stopping moment you cant pull your eyes from his, "heh, thank ya dove, it's ah, very cute," he says with his gaze now down-turned towards his plate, his expression filled with the same softness as a light blush dusts his cheeks. You really really don't think you could ever get tired of seeing that.

But instead of dwelling too intensely on that thought, you sit down quickly, finding your plate quite interesting as you begin eating. You feel you cheeks grow warm, but are convinced that its the food.

Lagging after him somewhat, once you finish your food he smoothly takes your plate with his before you get the chance to react, bringing them to the sink to wash, "hey- I was gonna do the plates, Rus!"

Grinning back at you he just shakes his head, "nah, i've got 'em sugar, you put all that work into makin' em so nicely it's tha least i can do."

"guh," you huff, pointedly not thinking too hard on how cute he is, "I _suppose_ that's fair, but you better let me get them next time you cook."

"hm of course, of course," he says mischievously as the tap is shut back off, before appearing just next to you as soon as you've stood yourself up, leaning over you slightly with a small smirk.

You falter only for a moment, you were expecting this, after all, it's one of his favourite tricks. You grin as your nervousness heats your neck, gripping light but firm onto his jacket collar to plant a soft, chaste kiss on his cheek. Pulling back none too quickly, this time you don't look away as his eyelights become fuzzy and out of focus before focusing fully again on you. His features are painted with a cool flush as he suddenly pulls you against him when you both fall softly onto the couch cushions. He has you snuggled up against his chest as he leans his back against the arm of the couch.

He has this endearing grin on his face that lights up your face with a flush to match his own. Hes doing it again damnit, that cute kind of thing that makes your heart act fluttery and erratic all at once.

"you're jus' too much for me sweets, i think imma hafta hold ya in confinement for the day to keep ya outta trouble," he kisses the top of your head softly. 

With a huff you try to calm down somewhat, sitting up in his lap, looking across at him, "hey, I'm quite sure that it's _you_ whose been stirring up trouble all week mister."

"is that so?" he muses, lightly grabbing your wrist as he pulls it to his slight smirk, humming against your skin he re-locks his gaze to yours.

It's getting more difficult to counteract his ministrations, as well as maintaining your resolve, "a..bsolutely, downright despicable you've been, truly."

He only snickers "well then. ya should've told me ya like bad boys so much, i could've been playin' it up much more, dear" he makes sure to maintain eye contact as he begins placing feathery kisses to the underside of your wrist.

Well shit. You're head over heels for this skeleton and you really can't deny it any longer as you let yourself fall against his ribcage, wrapping your arms around him and shutting your eyes, as he only laughs more at this display.

"You know, its not very nice to play dirty, Rus"

"i guess it aint butcha love me anyways, huh?" 

"I really, _really_ do," you say softly, feeling safe as he drapes his arms over you.

"heh... i love ya too, sweetheart."

The two you you stay cuddled up together until you inevitably fall asleep in each other's arms.

Well. It wasn't exactly what you had in mind for your sweet revenge but you suppose it'll have to do.

**Author's Note:**

> In which you never really had a plan and your bone boy just really wants to cuddle and kiss you.


End file.
